Reading About Love
by Dauntless Cake in Forks
Summary: Bella Swan, lectora hasta los huesos y un poco más allá de eso; conoce al carismático y guapo (también con novia) Edward Cullen . El interrogante de Bella es: ¿Podrá este chico llenar las expectativas que todos sus libros han creado en ella? ¿O se convertirá Edward en un chico más a su lista de rechazos por no ser tan perfecto como sus personajes ficicios?


**´Solo los débiles de mente se rehúsan a ser influenciados por la literatura y la poesía´ Tessa Gray **

**WARNING: En el capítulo hay grandes Spoilers de Allegiant (Divergente) **

_**Capítulo 1**_

- ¿Quieres ordenar algo más? – Repitió la aburrida camarera parada junto a mí. La mire, e intente responderle pero solo pude abrir la boca sin poder decir nada y luego la volví a cerrar. Saque algunos billetes del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y se los entregue. Me fui si decir una palabra.

Camine un par de calles sintiéndome perdida. Se suponía que debía ir al mercado, pero ya no quería hacer nada. Había ruido a mí alrededor, gente hablando y disfrutando de su tarde como si yo no estuviese aquí, muriendo lentamente, oyendo como mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos. Me detuve al chocar contra algo suave y tibio.

- ¿Es que estas ciega? – Por primera vez en horas me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y mire hacia adelante. Había una chica con los ojos rojos y un bolso de aspecto pesado en el hombro.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, lo que le daba cierto aspecto de ternura. Su cabello castaño corto apuntando a montones de lugares distintos; un poco más baja y menuda que yo, ciertamente mucho más hermosa que yo.

- Lo siento...- Se me dificultó hablar, en cualquier momento echaría a llorar y comenzaría a lamentarme sobre lo mierda que era la vida.- No te vi, no me estaba fijando.

- No importa, este día no puede ser peor, así que da igual.- Respondió ella con una débil sonrisa, se me apretó el corazón. Se veía tan frágil.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar? – Pregunte mirando su gran bolso de lona. Estaba siendo indiscreta, pero necesitaba distraerme.

- En realidad sí, pero no sé a dónde.- Entonces las palabras comenzaron a dispararse de su boca y tuve que esforzarme para entenderla.- Mi novio y yo acabamos de terminar, y me siento como la mierda. Vivíamos juntos, pero yo me fui. Y realmente no quiero ir a donde ningunos de mis amigos porque ellos van a hacer preguntas y no quiero hablar sobre el tema con ellos. Supongo que iré a un hotel o algo.-

Hola distracción.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar la noche conmigo? - Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.- Digo, no pareces violadora ni nada, pero supongo que las personas siempre resultan ser lo que menos esperas, eso sí lo sé. Pero supongo que eso no estaría mal, sería como mi buena acción del día, o del mes... Tal vez del año. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Harías eso por mí? – Junto sus manos y me miro con ojos llorosos, ella realmente necesitaba ayuda.

- Claro. Las mujeres nos tenemos que ayudar cuando se trata de esos imbéciles... La verdad es que no sé qué estoy diciendo, pero sí. Ven conmigo, puedes quedarte hasta que decidas que hacer.

Ella me abrazo durante unos segundos y después tiro de mí para que siguiéramos caminando.

- Por cierto, soy Alice.- Dijo sonriéndome, se veía alegre sin los ojos rojos y la cara abatida.

- Bella.- Le respondí apretando su mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comprar diez cajas de té en un supermercado cercano, caminamos otra calle y subimos dos pisos del viejo edificio en el que vivía. Toda la calle estaba llena de edificios como ese, había una pequeña cafetería en una esquina y el lugar era limpio. El edificio en el que vivía estaba pintado de color amarillo envejecido, arboles pequeños y arbustos adornaban la entrada. Toma la llave del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y abrí la puerta principal, entrames al amplio vestíbulo del mismo color que el exterior, con una pared completamente cargada de espejos y otra más larga con esas cosas que son como buzones de correo para cada departamento, nunca recordaba su nombre. Alice camino directamente al ascensor ¡Vamos hombre! Solo eran dos pisos.

- Yo voy por las escaleras, no me gusta tomar el ascensor.- Ella asintió frunciendo el ceño y se quedó de esa manera hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Nunca me gusto el ascensor. Al principio estuvo fuera de servicio por meses, y esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí vivir aquí. Sería como una de esas series que veía cuando no tenía nada que leer, The Big Bang Theory. Pero a los dueños les pareció buena idea volver a ponerlo a funcionar. Un desperdicio de dinero, si me preguntan a mí. De verdad, en Resident Evil unos cuantos morían en el ascensor de una muy fea manera por estar dentro de una de esas cosas. A demás, el edificio solo contaba con cinco pisos de alto, hay que ser bastante holgazán para usar siempre esa cosa y no las escaleras. ¿Es que acaso no piensan en ese tipo de cosas? Cuando llegue Alice me estaba esperando. Abrí mi puerta y entre antes que ella.

- ¡Es muy bonito! – Dijo Alice agitando las manos emocionada.

La verdad no era la gran cosa, como ella lo hacía parecer. Pero era mi casa, y la amaba. Ella recorrió todo con la mirada y dando ligeros aplausos.

La verdad es que estaba orgullosa de mi departamento. La sala solo estaba amueblada con un sofá de tres plazas color crema, un televisor de unas 58 pulgadas estaba en la pared y las otras tres paredes había un cuadro en cada una, los tres eran autógrafos enmarcados de ciertos escritores que amaba.

- No te gusta mucho la decoración, ¿no? – Preguntó riendo al ver el escaso material de la sala.

- Es que, ¿mesa de café? No tomo café. ¿Un lugar para poner DVDS? Los tengo en mi habitación. Solo necesito en sofá y la tele para estar feliz en mi sala. Y mi sofá también te hará feliz a ti porque es ahí donde vas a dormir.

- Me encanta.- Dijo sonriendo.- De verdad muchas gracias. ¿De qué son los cuadros? – Recorrió la mirada a los tres cuadros de madera colgando en diferentes paredes, los mire orgullosa.

- Son regalos.- dije y no pude evitar sonreír.

Comencé a caminar a la cocina con la bolsas llena de cajas de té en la mano cuando Alice me tomo por el codo y me detuvo.

- Mi hermano está realmente preocupado, quiere ver dónde voy a pasar la noche y si no fuese importante no te lo pediría. Pero si no ve que estoy bien va a llamar toda la noche y va a estar muriendo de preocupación

- Tu hermano puede venir Alice.- Le dije sonriendo. Hombre, tampoco era la gran cosa. Ella me abrazo y me dejo seguir. Coloque las cajas de té en la despensa que le correspondía y la volví a cerrar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto señalando el libro en mi otra mano. Maldición.

- Allegiant, un libro que estuve leyendo.- Le respondí afligida, tratando de que no se notara no destrozada que estaba por dentro.

- Haber, dime de que va.- Me arrastro con ella al sofá y ambas nos sentamos. Sentí como las lágrimas venían a mí.

- Pues... Tris y Cuatro, ellos. Ah, Uriah es su amigo y… - Y ahí estaba. Comencé a sollozar de la manera más penosa posible, Alice me miraba sin entender nada.- En Divergente Will, los padres de Tris... Uriah, Tris, Tori. - Sentí como se agitaban mis hombros y como mi rostro se humedecía.

Alice se veía realmente preocupada, escuche un leve sonido y seguí llorando sin prestarle atención. Alice tenía un teléfono pegado a su oído y hablaba enérgicamente con la persona al otro lado d la línea, en ningún momento me dejo de mirar. No podía olvidar a Tris, su muerte; Como había pasado por tanto para que todo acabara así. No escuche su conversación, estaba muy ocupada estirándome en el sofá, preparada para hacerme ovillo y llorar hasta quedarme dormida; Alice podía ir a mi habitación si quería.

- Vamos Bella, deja de llorar. A demás ¿De qué van tus lagrimas? ¿Quién es Tris? – Al escuchar su nombre comencé a llorar más fuerte, odiaba hacer esto... Era débil y estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que termine Allegiant quería hacer esto, no me iba a detener ahora.

- Es que ella murió, ¡por Caleb! Y lo que decía la madre de Tris sobre el sacrificio, y dejo solo a Cuatro... Yo simplemente no puedo.- Dije entre sollozos. – Sobrevivió al suero ¿sabes? Así de fuerte es ella, pero él la mato, él solo la mato... Pero igual ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, por el bien de los demás.

Alice no entendía nada, y se le notaba en la cara. Pero no podía parar, sentía feo en el pecho. Alice camino hacia la puerta y la abrió ¿Acaso habían tocado?

Un chico estuvo en mi sala en cuestión de segundos, agarro suavemente a Alice por los hombros y hablo con ella. Tal vez era su novio pidiendo disculpas. Enterré mi cara en el sofá, no quería ver eso. Tobías ya no tenía la oportunidad de pedir disculpas a Tris, o de abrazarla ni tampoco de arrojarle cuchillos a la cabeza. Era tan injusto.

- Oye.- Dijo una voz masculina tocando mi brazo. Genial, otro que me iba a ver hecha mierda.- Puedas por favor darte la vuelta, quiero hablar contigo.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré en el cielo. El chico, tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que nunca había visto, pálido y con el rostro perfecto demasiado cerca para su seguridad. Lo empuje haciendo que se apartara y me senté como alguien normal. Era alto, de más de un metro ochenta, tendría veinte y tantos, delgado y fornido a la vez. Volví la mirada a sus ojos y recordé a Daemon Black, el Luxen dela saga Lux... Ojos hermosamente verdes.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte. Ya estaba recuperando mi voz normal, me limpie lo húmedo del rostro y mire a Alice.

- Soy Edward, hermano de Alice. Me tenía que asegurar de que mi hermana estuviese bien luego de dejar al bastardo de Wesley, y puedo ver que está perfectamente. Pero está preocupada por ti, y no puedo dejar que mi hermana este preocupada y solo irme como si nada...- Explico mirando a Alice y luego a mí. ¿Su hermano? – Y cuando mi hermana tiene un problema yo trato de solucionarlo, esta vez su problema es que tu estas mal; así que tengo que arreglar eso.

- Te ves muy mal Bella. No tengo idea de porque estas llorando de esa manera, y no sé qué hacer.- Dijo ella viéndose culpable. Demonios, ella era dulce y tenía un hermano sexy. Digo, no tenía los ojos dorados de Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/Lightwood, tampoco estaba lleno de tatuajes como Cuatro y Travis Maddox, tampoco tenía un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca como Augustus Waters… Pero tenía que admitir que estaba bastante bien.

- ¿Me puedes decir cuál es el problema? – Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.- Vamos, no me iré hasta que me digas lo que pasa y mi hermana este tranquila.- Era jodidamente tierna su preocupación por su hermana, era como Travis con Pigeon... Solo que sin el romance, o el sexo y las peleas. O puede ser que sean como Lochie y Maya y cometan incesto consentido por ambas partes.

- Pues…- Comencé a hablar, luego de esto escucharía The Beatles y trataría de superar esas muertes.- Es sobre este libro que leí, que prácticamente destrozo mi corazón. Acabo de leer The Fault In Our Stars y esto fue como un millón de cuchillos más a mi corazón. Pero esto fue un momento de debilidad, no volverá a pasar. Oh no, estoy mintiendo. Si va a pasar, pero no delante de Alice.- Como siempre, me iba por las ramas. Lo hacía siempre, cosa que a mi padre le molestaba mucho. Pero no lo podía evitar.

- Bien. ¿Sabes que lo que sucede en los libros no es real? No tienes que ponerte así por algunos libros.- Sus ojos me decían lo divertido que era para él. El de verdad pensaba que era estúpida, que un libro no podía herir a una persona. Estúpido ingenuo.- Solo lee un libro más feliz y ya.

- Hombre, acabas de matar todo tu encanto.- Dije agriamente.- no lo entiendes, vale. Pero hazme el favor de cerrar tu cochina boca, no hables así de los libros en frente de mí y mucho menos en mi casa.- Mire a Alice, estaba debatiéndose entre estar sorprendida por lo que dije o por hacer algo para alejar a su hermano de mí, lo veía en su rostro.- Alice, me agradas, pero tu hermano no. Te puedes quedar, pero él está vetado de mi casa.

- Vamos, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Son solo libros, nada es real.- Dijo riendo, estuve a punto de tomar las cajas de té y hacérselas tragar una por una y que así se callara la boca.

- Solo cállate y vete, no volveré a preocupar a tu hermana con infantilismos y estupideces.

La puerta se abrió y una rubia en tacones de doce centímetros entro a mi sala. Su escote decía bastante de ella, pantalones a la cadera bastante ceñidos y labios rosa brillante. Genial, Marcie Millar hacia aparición en mi casa.

- Edward, ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Estoy cansada de esperar afuera y realmente tengo hambre.- Su mirada se fijó en los hermanos y luego en mi.- Oh ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves horrible, lo digo en serio. Tu rostro se ve asqueroso.

Ella lo decía como si me estuviese informando que salió un nuevo perfume de Dior, o que hoy era miércoles. Zorra.

- Edward, ¿con Tanya? Puedes hacerlo mejor hermano.- Alice lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin prestarle atención a la imitación de Marcie Millar.

- El idiota ya se va muto de Marcie, así que fuera de aquí.- Ella me miro con la boca abierta, hombre si no se iban ya los iba a echar a patadas a ambos.

- ¿Qué me acabas decir? – Solté una risita y me levante del sofá.

- Muto de Marcie, pero eres tan muggle que estoy segura de que no sabes a qué me refiero.- Mire a Edward.- Ahora, fuera de mi morada mundanos. Alice se va a quedar, y como puedes ver está perfectamente así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Alice me miraba divertida, Marcie seguía con su rosada boca abierta y Edward tenia levantada una ceja, probablemente pensando que necesitaba un psicólogo y que su hermana corría peligro cerca de mí.

- Pues bien, nos vamos.- Marcie salió de su estupor y tiro a Edward del brazo hasta la puerta. El me dio una última mirada antes de mirar a Alice.

- Estoy bien, hablamos después.- Ella le sonrió antes de caminar hasta la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ellos. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.- Estás loca, pero eso fue genial.

Le sonreí y camine a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua de la encimera y lo llene de agua fría, tome un par de tragos y lo deje en el lavaplatos. Alice estaba detrás de mí, así que me gire. No me miraba feo, no se veía como si pensara que estaba loca. Ella solo sonreía tiernamente.

- Esta es la cocina.- Le dije señalando el espacio con ambas manos. Era bastante práctica; en una pared larga estaban el refrigerador, gabinetes superiores para la comida y un lavaplatos de tamaño decente. En la pared de enfrente un microondas, tostadora, la cocina eléctrica y gabinetes superiores para los utensilios de cocina. Todo sobre mármol. Una encimera soportaba el peso de más de diez tazas que usaba para tomar mi te. – Supongo que tengo que decir que estás en tu casa, puedes tomar lo que quieras. Me voy a mi habitación, puedes gritar si necesitas algo. En la última habitación hay un armario lleno de ropa que no uso, también hay almohadas y sabanas limpias, puedes tomar lo que necesites.

Ella me abrazo antes de que saliera de la cocina y me echara directamente a mi cama. John Lennon me miraba desde arriba.

- Lo siento John, sabes que no puedo evitar llorar.- Suspire y saque el móvil de debajo de la almohada. Siete llamadas perdidas, maldición. Marque el número y sonó dos veces antes de escuchar la familiar voz al otro lado.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me respondías? – Pregunto molesto, pero aliviado de estar hablando conmigo. Así era siempre.- Bells, estaba preocupado. Lleva tu maldito teléfono a donde vayas, siempre es lo mismo. Me da igual que estés leyendo, contesta mis llamadas.- Solté una carcajada.- ¿Te burlas de que este preocupado por ti? Vamos chica, me conoces. Solo no lo hagas. Pudieron haberte matado y yo no sabría nada.

- Te prometo que cuando muera vas a ser el primero en saberlo bebe.- Le dije bromeando, y mis oídos por fin escucharon lo que querían. Jasper rio.

- Lo mismo digo nena. Oye, tengo una sorpresa para ti, va a llegar en un par de días así que tendrás que esperar.- Amaba sus sorpresas, el me conocía perfectamente y sabia como arreglar todo.- Sé que hoy terminabas Allegiant, así que lo que te va a llegar va a ser mejor que todos los regalos anteriores.

Dios, amaba a este chico. Pensé en los cuadros en mi sala, en las entradas a conciertos que tenía en el álbum de recuerdos, en el libro firmado por John Green.

- Hombre, no puedo esperar por eso.- El volvió a reír y olvide las muertes leídas recientemente.

Así era con Jasper, siempre podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí con él. Me conocía y no despreciaba nada de mí. Comprendía mi relación con los libros y la respetaba. Amaba su humor, siempre me hacia reír. Era uno de esos tipos atentos que se enfocan en los detalles, haciendo cosas realmente maravillosas por los demás. Aceptaba cada cosa de mí, sabía todo sobre mí. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a absolutamente todo.

- Te echo de menos idiota.- Dije con un nudo en la garganta, hace casi dos meses que no lo veía, y eso me ponía de mal humor.

- Nos vamos a ver pronto hermosa. Solo un par de semanas para vacaciones y me tendrás todo el día todos los días, tanto que comenzare a ser un fastidio para ti y me echaras a patadas de tu casa. - Se escucharon voces a su alrededor. Era raro, usualmente me llamaba cuando estaba solo y nadie podía escuchar lo que me decía.- ¿Dónde estás?

- En una fiesta con los chicos de la universidad. Salí de la casa para poder hablarte, pero vinieron por mi.- No sabía si molestarme con sus amigos por la intromisión o morir de ternura por que el me llame durante una fiesta con sus amigos.

- Venga, vuelve a la fiesta. Hablamos mañana. Por cierto, una chica se está quedando un par de días conmigo y su hermano caliente es un grandísimo idiota, pero ella es linda. Luego te cuanto sobre eso. Adiós, te amo.

- Bella, al lesbianismo no, por favor.- Dijo suplicando y solté una carcajada, el chico de verdad sabia como hacerlo.- No me engañes con esa chica Swan.

- Ya vete con tus amigos, voy a dormir.- Le dije sonriendo.

- Te quiero Bella, más que a nada.

Siempre llegábamos a ese momento de la llamada, cuando él decía algo intenso. Sucedía cada vez, y no quería que dejara de pasar, nunca. Él tenía esta cosa de que yo me iba a olvidar de cuanto me quería, que lo iba a apartar de mi vida si yo pensaba que él no me quería. Estaba totalmente equivocado. Era yo la que tenía miedo que él me apartara de su vida.

- También yo Jasper, lo sabes.- Le respondí sonriendo como estúpida.- Hablamos mañana.- Y colgué.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido afuera, probablemente Alice ya estaba dormida. Me gire hasta la mesa de noche y puse el móvil sobre ella, dejando que la lista de reproducción de The Beatles sonara toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues bueno, primero capitulo ¡Yeeei! Déjenme saber si quieren que continúe con la historia, si les gusto; eso me haría feliz. Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que tengan. XOXO Dauntless Cake in Forks.


End file.
